A Black Mission
by Blonde K
Summary: When Cammie and the girls are sent on a mission that will changethem forever, the things they have studied their whole lives will be tested.How far are the girls willing to go to save the ones they love and how will iteffect their trusted friendship.
1. Chaper One

Disclaimer: these characters all belong to Ally Carter and not to me unfortunately

We were part way through first term though the days dragged on and the weeks seemed endless. So after a surprise COW pop quiz I was well and truly ready to go back up to my room and sleep for hours, though my stomach didn't quite agree; and I was forced to make a detour to the grand hall for dinner. As I walked through the corridors heading for the hall I ran into Bex, Liz and Macey. The four of us walked the rest of the way in silence and as we entered through the large mahogany doors I looked up to see that we would be sharing tonight's conversations in Turkish.

I got myself a plate, filled it with spaghetti and salad, and then made my way over to our table where I sat myself between Bex and Macey. Liz was already chatting intently with Macey about the pop quiz, so I turned to Bex and we began a conversation about the chances of us ever seeing our friends from the Blackthorne Academy again. "I really want to see Grant again, I think we could be really great together" Bex told me, though I was too far gone to be paying attention to her. "Don't you want to see Zach, Cam, I thought you really like him," Bex nudged me finally realizing that I hadn't been listening to her at all. I glanced around the hall and began to reply but I was interrupted by Mom who had got up to make an announcement to the school. "Hey did your Mom tell you she was going to be making an announcement to the school?" Macey questioned looking annoyed. "No she never tells me anything you know that" I pointed out to her. "I guess," Macey mumbled the annoyance disappearing from her face.

"Attention Girls, quiet please!" Mom roared into the microphone. All chatter in the hall stopped abruptly. "I would like to speak with four girls immediately after dinner ends, Rebecca Baxter; Macey McHendry; Liz Sutton and Cameron Morgan. They are to report _immediately_ to my office as soon as they are finished their meals. That's all girls, thank you for paying attention." Mom then turned the microphone off, turned on her heel and exited the hall, leaving the four of us staring blankly, trying to figure out what she could want. Whispers began to fill the hall and many of the younger students were looking our way. _'I can't deal with this right now,'_ I thought as I got up and marched out of the hall with Liz, Bex and Macey hot on my heels.

**Hey this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think.**

**Suggestions would be good**

**xx Blonde K**

**PS thanks to Edog who helped me pick a name for my story!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: these characters all belong to Ally Carter and not to me unfortunately, but at the moment they are doing what I tell them to.**

After my far from graceful exit of the hall I walked up the empty corridor to a bench, on which I sat and waited for the others. So many things were running through my head there were so many possibilities, so many things that could have gone wrong.

'_I mean if mom really needed to speak to us she could have just come and got me, why would she make an announcement to the whole school. If it was that important that she had to make the announcement to the whole school something must be wrong, it can't just be anything. What if something has happened to someone… what if it's about Josh… what if it's about Zach… maybe it's about my Dad. Oh god this is going to be so bad.' _

I could think of nothing but the worst, and as far as spies are cool and collected, I defiantly wasn't.

Sitting alone on the bench with my head I my hands made me unaware of Bex, Liz and Macey's arrival, 'Cammie… Cammie, Cam!' Bex was practically shouting by now; I however had been so deeply immersed in my thoughts, about all the terrible possibilities, to even realize they were talking to me until now.

'Oh sorry guys, I kind of zoned out for a second' I mumbled.

'Yeah we figured that much' Macey pointed out, always stating the obvious.

'Come on we had better go and see what you mum wants…' Liz began,

'She seemed like she was in a hurry alright' Bex finished Liz's sentence for her. I got up from my seat against the wall and the four of us began our fatal walk to the headmistress office.

On a normal day the walk wouldn't have taken us more than five minutes, I knew the shortcuts of the mansion better than anyone, as did Bex, Liz and even Macey. But today it seemed, we were taking the longest route possible, no shortcuts intended. As I we walked through the corridors I realized that for the particular hour they were quite deserted, there was the occasional student who passed us, and every now and again I heard noises from nearby rooms, but other than that time seemed to stand still none of us spoke and we seemed to be moving in slow motion.

'Something's defiantly not right!' Bex stated suddenly,

Bex couldn't control her worry and it was beginning to affect all of us, all of us that is except Macey who was relaxed as ever. She didn't have a problem with being urgently called to see the headmistress,

'Why are you all so worried, it's probably some normal mom stuff she wants to ask about, you know, friends, boys, life' Macey told us still completely calm.

Though Macey had been at the Academy for well over a year now she was still oblivious to the fact that nothing at a school for spies is ever normal. I again glanced around at the empty halls, wondering just why they were actually empty.

'Hey have you guys realized how quiet and empty this corridor is?' I asked, deciding that I really wanted to know why it was so empty.

'Yeah, I noticed that too, isn't this corridor usually crowded with first years???' Macey mused.

'Yeah, yeah it is… hey what was that?' Liz murmured

Bex walked quickly and quietly over to the nearest door and pressed her ear up to listen. She stood there for a few moments be for motioning to us to come over. When the three of us got over to her she flung the door over and six or seven first years, five who I recognized as Laura, Molly, Erin, Brittany and Olivia, went flying backwards because of the sudden movement of the door.

'I cannot believe you were spying on us you filthy little twirps' Bex yelled at the first years who were now fleeing as to not be attacked by Bex.

'Come on Bex lets not start a fight' Liz advised always being the mature one.

We continued are walk together in silence, each of us thinking about what was going to happen to the four of us very soon, no one wanting to share their fears with the others.

Liz who had been quiet for some time now finally spoke up

'Cam, what if something really is wrong…' she trailed off, 'what… what if…' she couldn't even get the right words out as she stared blankly off into the distance.

'Well….' It was all I could get out,

'_I didn't even know what to say, I could tell Liz was really worried but I didn't want to make her feel worse so I looked down at my feet and didn't say anything.' _Macey cut into my thoughts,

'Well were about to find out'.

I looked up from my feet and saw that as we turned the corner we came face to face with my mom, who was leaning causally against her door frame. The second she saw us however her stance changed, she stood up to her full height and a look of seriousness crossed her face. She pushed the large old door open more and directed us into the office where Mr. Solomon sat waiting.

**Hey thanks for reading plz review, **

**This is my first fan fic and I would love some advice**

**If you have any ideas plz let me know, I will update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks to wannabe GG for helping me with parts of it**

**Xx Blonde K**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: these characters all belong to Ally Carter and not to me unfortunately, but at the moment they are doing what I tell them to.**

The four of us entered Mom's office together and sat down, I took the seat closest to my Mom's desk as we each glanced frantically at each other waiting for the worst to come. As I looked skeptically around I saw noticeable differences to the room my Mom and I had shared dinner in two weeks previous. Her desk was more cluttered than usual, with far more paperwork than you would expect; even for a headmistress of a school. The trash can was overflowing as though it hadn't been emptied at all during the week. And the frames that held photos of my Parents and I, had began to collect dust as they had been moved from their places on her desk and were now stacked out of the way on a shelf.

'_That's odd Mom loves the photos of the three of us, why would she stack them away, something is defiantly not right. If it has an impact on the way my Mom functions then must be really bad.'_ I thought to myself as I waited for Mom to speak.

I didn't get far in my thoughts of what could be wrong because I was interrupted by Mr. Solomon who had suddenly moved from his seat at the back of the room to be standing next to Mom, just behind her desk. I looked over to Bex, Liz and Macey, who were all sitting extremely still and looking nervously up at Mr. Solomon and my Mom. I looked back to Mr. Solomon and Mom, both were drawn up to the full heights and each had a look of seriousness and concentration on their faces.

'Now girls' Mr. Solomon began, 'we take the safety of each of our students very seriously, and when something occurs that endangers our students, immediate action is always taken.'

'The same principals stand at the Blackthorne institute, as it happens the safety of some students at the institute has teachers at both the institute, and here at the academy very worried' Mom continued

Bex, Liz, Macey and I all looked at each other and then back to Mr. Solomon and Mom, each beginning to understand that there was something bad going on over at Blackthorne, not here at the academy.

'_What could be happening at Blackthorne that has everyone so worried… could something have been stolen… had their whereabouts and what they truly were, been discovered… was some sort of cult brainwashing the students….' _With every thought I saw my worst nightmare each more scary and insane then the thought before it.

Mom cleared her throat, and she instantly had our full attention again. She looked over to Mr. Solomon and the two exchanged a conversation without words, rather by just using eye contact, nods and expressions to convey this private conversation.

'Now girls, we don't want you to be alarmed, but four students from the Blackthorne institute have been kidnapped and there current whereabouts is unknown.' Mom told us with a grave face.

'You four girls have been called here tonight to assist in the finding of these four students, together you will be sent on a mission, we hope that by sending you on this mission , we will secure the safety of both schools as well as save the four said students.' Mr. Solomon finished for her.

We each looked astounded, scared yet excited all at once. We looked at each other and then at the two teachers who stood before us waiting for information on who we had to save and what we would have to do, but it never came.

'That's all for now girls, you are to pack your belongings tonight, and tomorrow you will return to my office where you will be given full information on your mission, good night girls'

'Sleep well girls, I will see you in the morning' Mr. Solomon said before he left the room leaving us sitting in silence looking up at my Mom.

Together we each got up from our seats and Mom walked us to her door, we began walking down the hall way, now well and truly ready to go to sleep. But Mom called out to us, 'oh and girls' she'd said 'make sure no one finds out about this, we don't want the entire school knowing'. And with that she turned on her heel and re-entered her office.

When we arrived back at our room we each collapsed onto our beds, nobody spoke, nobody said anything, yet we each pondered what tomorrow would bring. After an hour of laying in silence I looked up to see that Liz had fallen asleep on her bed, Bex was laying on her back staring at the ceiling, and Macey was laying on her stomach reading Cosmo.

'Guys, I think we should pack our things' I mumbled, desperately hoping that they would tell me that I had only been dreaming.

'Yeah, your right' Bex agreed.

'Do you think we should wake Liz?' Macey questioned.

'Nah' I said pulling the sheets up over Liz, 'Don't worry; I'll put her stuff into her bag'

We all pulled out our bags and began putting our things into them. Every now and again someone would hold something up and ask if they should pack it, but apart from the occasional words of packing advice we didn't speak. After an hour or so Macey and Bex had both gone to bed and I was left lying awake on my own bed waiting for sleep to come, it took its time but eventually I was overcome by darkness.

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you are enjoying it so far, **

**I will update again as soon as I can and as soon as I get some more inspiration!**

**Any ideas are welcome and I would loves some reviews**

**(The more reviews I get the quicker I will update)**

**Xx Blonde K**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: these characters all belong to Ally Carter and not to me unfortunately, but at the moment they are doing what I tell them to.**

I awoke to the usual panic of the morning. Today the craze was somehow calming; I knew that this panic would not be going with me to find the boys. It was going to disappear from my life forever. I kicked off the blankets and quietly dressed, not wanting to deny my friends their last few minutes of worry free sleep, before going into the bathroom to shower and fix my hair.

After finishing in the bathroom I snuck quietly out of the room and headed down to the grand hall to have some breakfast. As I entered the grand hall it wasn't a big shock to see how empty it was, it was the weekend after all. I walked over to the buffet breakfast selection and grabbed myself a plate and two waffles. I then proceeded to sit at our usual table letting my mind wander, as I slowly began to eat.

___._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._____._________._____.______._______._____._____._____._____._____._____.____._____._____.____._____._

After Bex, Liz and Macey had eaten the four of us wandered slowly back to our room. When we got there we did last minute checks of our luggage and then sat and talked for the remaining hour we had at the Gallagher Academy.

"God I had a horrible night sleep" Liz informed us; apparently she was extremely restless and didn't sleep well as she was too worried about our mission. Bex on the other hand had said that she couldn't get to sleep fast enough and that she was really excited to be going on her first real mission.

"Do you think we'll be gone for long" Macey thought out loud. She didn't know what to expect, her parents never had anything to do with spies like Bex and mine had.

"I suppose that will depend on what we have to do" Bex informed her

"Yea," I agreed "we could be gone for a week or two, but that doesn't seem likely I reckon we will be away for a few months at least". After I made this comment it seemed we all slipped off into our own thoughts and in next to no time we had to take our things up to Mom's office and then we would be off.

______._____._____._____._____._____._____._____.____.____._____._____._____._____.____.__________._____._____._____._____._____._____._____.____.____._____._____._____._____.____.____

After speaking to my Mom and Mr. Solomon we were all packed into a limo out the front of the academy. Mom had told us that we were going to be based at my grandparent's farm in Nebraska as they had gone away on an extended vacation, and that the limo would get us safely there.

Once we arrived in Nebraska we would make our way to their farm, and be fully briefed on our mission, then we would be able to get started. Along with our luggage we had each been given a backpack to take with us. These backpacks were installed with all the latest gadgets and gizmos we would need on our mission.

As we drove away from the Gallagher Academy I stared out the back on our limo, saying my own personal goodbye to it, because we weren't going to be back anytime soon.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

When we got to the airport we had been told that there was a three hour wait for the next available flight so we had plenty of time to think, before we could get on a flight. We were just boarding the plane now as there had been a delay due to the weather, but things were now fine and we were eager to get going as the sooner we got to Nebraska the sooner we would find out about our mission.

The flight attendant showed us to our seats and we stashed our carry-on luggage in the compartments above our heads. I happened to be sitting next Bex, who was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement, and behind Liz, who on the other hand was so worried she could hardly speak. And Macey, who was sitting next to Liz and doing her best to comfort her, seemed to be showing no real emotions at all towards our mission.

"Attention all passengers, please fasten your seatbelts as we are now preparing for takeoff" the pilots voice filled the cabin

"Oh my God do you think we will like get an award for doing this mission" Bex asked still jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"Who cares about an award" Liz said, turning around "what if we die, I mean you never know I am pretty sure these people aren't going to go easy on us because we're kids". You could see that Liz was terrified and as she mentioned this even Macey looked a little bit worried.

"Liz has got a point" I added "she's right we are going to have to be really careful otherwise someone will get hurt, I couldn't stand to see any of you get hurt". That really was my biggest fear, losing someone I loved, it had happened to me before and I didn't want it to happen again.

"I suppose" Macey answered "any way we should try and get some rest while we can, for some reason I get the feeling that we are going to have a lot of sleepless nights ahead of us."

**HEY GUYS!**

**Firstly I would like to say that I am really sorry I haven't updated in so long,**

**I understand if you all hate me. **

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think,**

**I would love over 35 reviews ill update again soon!**

**Xx Blonde K**

**PS Thanx to everyone who has been reviewing and waiting patiently **


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **these characters all belong to Ally Carter and not to me unfortunately, but at the moment they are doing what I tell them to.

**AN:** I would like to make an apology to all of my readers especially those who have stuck with me since I first started writing this story. As many of you know this is the first story I have ever written on fan fiction and I didn't really like it that much and I was struggling to find time to write it. But I have finally had some ideas and I have had some time over the holidays to write some more and I am finally updating. I totally understand if you hate me forever but please please please keep reading and reviewing

CPOV

I opened my eyes to find Bex practically jumping out of her seat; she clearly hadn't used our flight as time to get some rest.

"Cam, Cammie… finally!" she exclaimed loudly, causing the surrounding passengers turn and stare at us angrily. "I thought you were never going to wake up, where almost there"

I sat up groggily shaking my head at her; I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was just as I recalled before I fell asleep, Bex beside me and Macey and Liz in front, about mid way down the plane. The stewardess was making her way down the aisle asking passengers to fasten their seatbelts for our descent. Bex had her carry-on luggage in her lap ready for her to jump up and exit the plane the second we landed. I chuckled to myself at the sight of this. She just couldn't contain her excitement which was clearly beginning to get to the other passengers, as well as earning her an glare from the stewardess.

Liz in front of me looked as though she hadn't had a wink of sleep either, although in her case it was because of nerves as opposed to Bex's excitement. She would occasionally glance back at us looking for an reassuring smile, just making sure everything was okay. She really needed to calm down, we were highly trained what could be the worst that could happen really. Besides her occasional glances around the plane and back to us would surely become suspicious.

And then there was Macey, who looked more like she was going out for a day at the spa rather than going on a secret mission. She was lying back in her chair, her legs extended in front of her with the latest edition of Cosmo on her lap. She was casually flicking through it and marking the clothes and accessories that caught her fancy, not paying any attention to Liz, Bex and I, or any of her surroundings for that matter.

Each of them far too wrapped up in what they were doing to notice what was going on further down the plane, but I had been taking in what was happening around me and felt worry wash through me. As a man in a suit carrying a large brief case sitting five rows up from us had just walked past me up the aisle and returned to his seat from the bathroom.

To a normal person this would not have meant anything, many people would not have even realized that he had left his seat in the first place, but I was trained to pick up things other people missed. So I knew for a fact that when this man had walked past me on his way to the bathroom he was in an entirely different attire, originally having worn a pair of old faded tracksuit pants, a green sweater and plain white runners, he was someone to be suspicious of.

__________________ ________________________ ________________________ ________________ ______________________ _______________ _______________________ ______________________

After the plane landed Bex, Macey, Liz and I made our way up through the crowded airport corridors. Passing business men, and families, the occasional security guard, people reuniting with loved ones, people returning from holidays and a group of happy tourists chattering away in Japanese, as we went on our way to pick up our luggage at the luggage pick up train.

I kept my eyes on the man from the plane, keeping a safe distance to avoid confrontation, but watching every move. Studying his build, his appearance, his face and hair, the way he walked. I was trying to give it all my attention and block out the buzz of everyone around me because every detail was important.

But as we neared the luggage train the sea of people thickened, everyone wanting to get there luggage and get out. Between being surrounded by a group of loud tourists and being pulled towards our oncoming luggage by Bex I lost sight of him.

"Crap" I muttered to myself

"What? What's wrong" Liz asked franticly glancing around the sea of people looking for any immediate sign of danger.

"I lost him" I replied furiously as Bex and Macey turned back to look at me suspiciously

"Excuse me?" Liz asked confused at the same time Bex began whispering excitedly

"There was a man? Why didn't you say something? What was he doing? What do you think it means?" she threw questions at me like crazy, barely pausing to take a breath.

"Bex… Bex……….. Bex not now" Macey practically screamed causing Bex to stop abruptly "we've got to go find our ride Cam can fill us in later"

I quickly agreed and hurried to grab my luggage as the four of us walked side by side out of the crowded airport doors to find our ride, we were ready to find out about our mission, no matter what it is, we have each other and that is all we need.

**So there we have it!**

**I know most of you will hate me because it has been like three months since I last updated and now also because this was a short and crappy filler chapter so SORRY times like a hundred**

**I have been kind of stuck with this story… I know the big details but that's it so if there is something you would like to see included please let me know and I will try**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I know I don't deserve it but it would make me smile so click that little button**

**XX BLONDE K**


End file.
